Stories of a Time-Travelling Saiyan
by ProjectSSSS123
Summary: After the struggle with Chilled, Bardock wakes up in the same exact place he did when he first arrived...five days later! As he comes back to reality, he learns of a Legend of the Plant people...one that will be the subject of many of the tough fights to come. Will he survive? Only time and space can tell...
1. CH I: Recovery

_**I...want to apologize to my fellow fans. Dragon Ball Future, in my eyes, was a complete failure. It **_**was**_** my first story. A lot of you have been expecting this, and, today, I present to you: The Complete Redux of Dragon Ball Future: Adventures of a Time-Travelling Super Saiyan (title's different now!)**_

_**A lot has been changed. Nam- wait, why am I spoiling everything!? If a story is written, one must read. A movie is nothing like the book, and vise versa.**_

_**But first, a Super Saiyan shoutout to IceKat9494 for being a great pal and helping me with past stories. Honestly, without the help of Ice, I wouldn't be here right now, typing this.**_

_**Oh yeah, and other people too! A great shoutout to possible the first mate, pal, and person I met on FanFiction, Vegito73. The people over at the Neo Z Fighters would know him well, because of his most popular story, The Legend of Bardock (which actually inspired me to write DBF!)**_

_**And also! Big J the Gohan Lover for great humor and good role-playing. You gave me quite a lot of sentences to work with!**_

_**And last but not least, everyone else for your awesome comments (25 of them I think XD). But these three people above, thanks for sticking with me and helping me in my wake of writing.**_

_**Well, I've talked long enough, yes?**_

_**Without further adieu, let's move forward fearlessly!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Recovery**

_It was cold, dark. The ground beneath his feet felt dry and crumbly. But he was not upon his feet. His back was against the ground, no, wait, it was not. He was in the air, but not on his own free will._

_Maybe it was the man's calling. Maybe he was ascending into Heaven._

_But that was illogical, an impossible dream. A trip to Hell was guaranteed for him, because of his devilish ways and his murderous race._

_So, he was being held by the neck. And his right shoulder felt cold and wet; probably blood._

_The hand that that held him also felt cold, but it did not feel natural. It felt metallic. The man dared to open his eyes, but he could not, for his face was scratched up to no end. He even felt a gash close to his eye._

_His body hungered to defeat the opponent in front of him, but he could not see. All that was in front of him was pitch-black darkness, as far as he could scour out._

_A voice, small and childish, almost, appeared to call out to him. Oh, a name, huh? One word. It held a meaning. _

_But...what!?_

_He heard another voice, but it was more coarse and unnatural, like the hand that held it's tight grip on his throat. It was one word, and he could make it out._

"_Goodbye..." The voice spoke. And without another calling, he felt something pile-drive through his heart, and out the other side._

_And as the man was released, he coughed up blood and slumped to one side of the ground, smacking his head hard._

_It this how he would die? Apparently not yet, for a foot slammed hard into his chest, causing him to cough up more blood._

_He couldn't breathe and couldn't hear, but he sensed an attack. And it was aimed straight for him._

_After a stream of chipped laughter, he felt the attack drive through his stomach._

_And then..._

_Silence._

_But one thing remained._

_The voice of the one he loved._

_It seemed to call out to him._

_Two words._

"_Wake up."_

_And then..._

"_This isn't real. Wake...up..."_

* * *

The man shot up suddenly from where he was laying, his spiked hair slowly drifting with him. He had a serious headache and couldn't see. His mind was foggy and his nerves were numbed. But slowly, he fell back to reality, drifting into a short, one-second jolt of pain. He felt his heart for a second, and it seemed to react to...whatever he had just experienced. It was jumpy and rapid.

But in the long, achingly slow minutes that passed, he regained consciousness, but not before slumping back to where he was lying. Hearing his neck crack, he turned his head towards the right and noticed a window. Oddly shaped enough, it was nothing he would see back home. It appeared to be covered with some form of a grate, for it was raining outside, as if the clouds had recognized the man's nightmare.

Turning his head to the left, he noticed a lone candle, flickering in the dimmed light of the room. Though it pained him so, the man slowly sat up and accidentally bumped his hand against the side of something.

He felt pain shoot up the right side of his arm, all the way to his elbow. It caught him by surprise and he had to clench his teeth together to endure the pain. Once the pain halted, a bead of sweat rolled down the back of the man's neck, and he raised his arm to look at his palm. He could tell it was severely burned, not by looking, but by feeling, for his entire pam was bandaged, and holes were left for the fingers to move freely around in.

He flicked his fingers one by one and, thankfully, none were broken. With a heavy sigh, and great stiffness, the man swiveled around and placed both bare feet onto the rocky ground. He stood up slowly and made his way to the window, placing both hands on the sill. Carefully, and quietly, he removed the grate with ease and stretched his neck to look outside. And, suddenly, he jumped out of the window and landed on soft ground, still barefooted. He almost lost his balance, but regained it momentarily. He looked up to the sky, letting the rain wet his hair, making it droop. Although dark rain clouds covered the sky in a deep sheet, he could faintly make out two orange circles in the sky. The suns. They appeared to just be rising, which meant that people would still be asleep.

Which meant he wasn't in Hell.

So...where _was_ he...?

Staggering back inside, he made his way up to the second floor, and, for the first time, he realized that his entire chest was bandaged, up to the bottom of his shoulders. He also had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Which meant he didn't have his headba-

Headband...that little token of heroism. Stained with the blood of his comrade, it sat on the table next to the bed, fluttering in the wind like a small flag.

The man broke up a faint smirk. He grabbed the pseudo, white headband around his forehead and removed it, tossing it aside to a dirty corner. He then reached over and grabbed the bloodied headband. Although he was stiff, he drew it up to his forehead and tied it, bringing it back to it's rightful place. He sat back down onto the bed, after placing the grate back, and looked out to the window, as the rain seemed to lighten up, but then thicken again, on and off.

And then, unbeknownst to him, a little head poked around the corner. It was a small kid. He was an alien, but had the personality of an average human. He made his best effort not to create any noise or stir anything up.

And seeing his hero sitting up, almost fully recovered, made him hum in relief. Which is something he wished he hadn't done.

The man turned his head slightly, like a wolf picking up sounds. The kid shrunk back around the corner, but the man caught the movement with his trained senses.

"Who's there?" He softly asked. It appeared as if he was talking to himself, so he tried a different approach. "I know you're there, I can feel your energy." He spoke something that he wish he could do.

The kid tapped two fingers together. How could he know? With his cover blown, he once again poked his head slowly around the corner.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" The man asked. "Good to see you've recovered."

"Um..." The kid looked completely nervous. "Are you feelin' better?" He asked. "You had a lot of injuries when we...well...when you passed out. Like your hand..."

"I noticed. Say...what was your name again?" He asked the small child.

"...you mean you don't know?" The kid asked in disbelief.

The man squinted his eyes slightly as to resurface memories. It felt as if it was only yesterday. He arrived on a small planet...Planet Plant, was it?

Then it hit him. He pointed to the kid. "...Berry, right?" He asked in confusion.

The kid gave a warm smile. "Hai!" He confirmed. "Ya' look confused." He asked.

"Just...remembering." The man answered. In a sense, he was confused. He woke up on Planet Plant, killed off two minions...whose minions were they a part of again?

_Oh yeah...Chilled..._The man thought. _Which means...I really _am_ part of the Legend...probably._ Still disoriented from the dream, the man almost forgot his name.

_Name...wasn't it-_

"Feeling better?" A much older voice answered. The man turned his head to look at the father of the child. That helped spark the man's memory, snapping it firmly back into place.

_Bardock...that's my name!_ He thought. _I faced Chilled after thinking he was Frieza, but then I became a Super Saiyan. It's all coming back to me now!_

"Just a nightmare..." Bardock sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." The father answered as he walked into the dim room. "You've been out cold for five days!"

"Five days!?" Bardock asked, disbelief ringing in his voice. "Honestly?"

"Yeah." The father answered. "But you seemed restless, almost. How bad were your nightmares?"

A cold, shivering feeling creeped up Bardock's spine. He slumped his head. "'Don't want to talk about it..." He mumbled. Could the dream have been a play-on of his forgotten psychic powers?

_Nah..._Bardock thought. _That's impossible. They left when I went back to the past._

"I noticed you're wearing your headband again." Berry perked up.

"Hai..." Bardock answered. Like he did with the bandage around his head, he carefully untied it, holding it in his hand. The sharp, jagged memories flowed back to him, of his comrades lying in their own blood, being with Tora all the way...

_I wish I could've saved them..._Bardock thought. He was subconsciously clenching the headband in his hand.

"I...is that headband something special?" Berry asked.

Bardock appeared speechless, snapping out of the memories. He looked over to Berry, who was now at the side of the bed.

"Don't wanna say." He simply answered.

"Talking about it will make you feel better..." Berry pestered.

Bardock gave a long, heavy sigh. Unless the kid got his answer, he wouldn't leave.

"Alright, I'll say." Bardock complied. The kid looked happy as he peered over the bed. And the father, satisfied, proceeded to leave the room.

"Well, Berry, I don't actually belong here." Bardock began. "I live about 1,000 years in the future."

"Really!?" Berry spoke in disbelief.

"Yeah. You see, I come from a race called the Saiyans. Usually, we're cold-blooded killers who work to be the best of the best. And then there was me. I led a great crew of five hard-working Saiyans, including myself. Together, we purged planets way stronger than what we were able to course, I was the one who always got the most wounded, so I'm used to these type of injuries."

"Like the scar?" The kid asked.

"The scar...man, that was one of my hardest purges. I came back half dead and was shanked on the side of my face by a strong attack. When they tried to heal me, all the injuries were gone except for the scar. Of course my best friend, Tora, told me that it looked pretty badass. Especially for the leader. So it really grew on me and became a part of me."

"I want a scar when I grow up!" Berry shouted.

Bardock chuckled to himself. The kid really took after him. "Anyways, after a rather life-changing mission on Planet Kanassa, we came back to Planet Vegeta. I was immediately put into a healing tank, and, physically, I was fine, mentally, not so much. I kept having these visions of my son..." Bardock halted himself.

"You had a son?"

"...I only knew him for a few days. He looked just like me, with the hair and all. Anyways, once I got out of the tank, I was told that my comrades had been assigned to Planet Meat, so I decided to join them, thinking that they wouldn't do a mission without me. And finally, when I got there..." Bardock clenched the headband in his hand tightly.

"...they were all dead." He finished after a long ten seconds. His voice softened. "I had wondered by whom would my comrades be killed? They were too strong for a weak planet. Of course, Tora had survived, but only just. He died before I could get him off the planet, or even move him for one thing." Bardock held the headband to his face. "He wore a white band around his arm. It still had his blood on it, and, as I removed it, the blood seeped into the the band, turning it a dark red color." He closed his eyes. "The blood of a Saiyan.

"But it just looks like an ordinary band!" Berry complained.

"You're too young to understand a comrades death." Bardock shot back. "For a Saiyan, someone dying isn't supposed to affect us in this way. We just brush it off and continue. But after I saw he was killed by the same people we had been working for, then that's when they crossed the line. 'Enough of this!' I wanted to shout. But it only came out as question after question. Unlike any other Saiyan, I cared for my comrades. Honestly, I did. I just don't want to think about it."

Silence split the room for a long minute. No one talked, and, except for the pounding rain outside, it was completely quiet.

"They all died?" The child asked suddenly.

Bardock gave a heavy sigh. "Yep. All four of them."

"Well, even if they're dead, I'm sure that, even though they might be in Hell, they still acknowledge the fact that you avenged them."

"I didn't though." Bardock snapped. "I perished with my Planet."

"No, no, I mean you avenged them on Planet Plant!" Berry shouted back.

'What do you mean?" The warrior asked.

"You defeated that monster that you said was like Freezer-"

"Frieza."

"Yeah, him. And, most importantly, you became a Legend!"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Bardock was caught by surprise. "How in the High Holy Hell do you know about the Super Saiyan Legend!?"

"Um...I don't know that Legend..." Berry looked confused. "I was talking about the Golden One!"

"The who-in-a-what now?" Bardock asked.

"The Golden One! It was said by our ancestors that, in our darkest times, someone would appear enveloped in golden light and a strong will. And now we know who that is!"

"How do you know it's me?" Bardock asked once more. "It's not like these Legends are very specific or anything..."

"Well, the Legend said 'Golden light', referred to the person as a man, and someone who looked completely different from the rest of us Plant people. And, although the pictures are faint, it looks as is the man is wearing a headband."

Bardock remained speechless as the sound of rain once again filled the room. He raised an eyebrow. "Are these Legends somewhere that I can actually read them?" He asked.

Berry remained speechless for a long second. "Well, about two-days journey, or one-day journey in your case, there's a small cave that it lined with red stone .It's there that the Legend was discovered. I'm pretty sure they're still there today. You can go look when you've recovered!

"I've already recovered!" Bardock let his Saiyan pride get the best of him. he stood up, but, with pain shooting up his side, he fell back down onto the bed. He sighed and Berry gently laughed.

"Fine..." He complained. "I'll wait a day or two...it'll give me time to gather my thoughts."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in space...

* * *

"My son...killed?" A voice commented. "How...sad. And by whom was he killed?"

"M..my liege...he was killed by a lowly fighter..."

"Was he now...?" The voice boomed. "What did my son say about this so-called 'fighter'?"

"He called him a saying..."

"What saying?"  
"That's what he called him. A saying. A saying wrapped in a golden light."

The alien slammed his fist onto his lap in disbelief. "Fools. My son cannot be killed by some saying, much less a saying wrapped in a 'golden light'." He mocked. "Tango, set a course...for Planet Plant."

"Sir, even with this speed, it will take us a year to get there."

"Good. Gives me a chance to get stronger!" The voice boomed. "AS KING!"

* * *

_**Tada! I just set the first battle of the story forward! Well, how was it? Any mistakes? Things you liked/hated? Caught the reference to TeamFourStar? It was miniscule...**_

_**Anyways, first Chapter, eh? COMMENT! It only takes one or two minutes out of your life. Is it honestly THAT hard to comment?**_

_**-Bardock comes in-**_

_**Bardock: SSSS, you're being crazy again.**_

_**SSSS: I'M NOT CRAZY, YOU ARE!**_

_**-He gives her a whack to the head and she falls on the ground-**_

_**Bardock: -...- Great... -Mumbles to himself as he drags SSSS- Why is it always me...?**_


	2. CH II: The Start

_**I guess I've got people saying I should update this as soon as possible. I'll tell you what. Since this is obviously a new story and I'm a good person, I'll let you guys PM me about where I should take the plot next Chapter or even new characters to add. Actually, give me some new enemy ideas! I'll be happy to take any requests!**_

_**Now then, some questions:**_

_**Will this all be about Bardock?**_

_**Nope. I'll include other people. For you old guys, Hirox will still be there, but he'll be a bit different. I'll introduce an old character in this chapter who may or may not be in the story.**_

_**When can I expect updates?**_

_**Whenever I have time between school and camp. In other words, in Hawaii Time. I'll do it when I can, which is usually ASAP.**_

_**Will the Golden One Legend come into play later in the story?**_

_**You bet your Saiyan tail it will.**_

* * *

Chapter II: The Start

As the first blazes of the two, shimmering moons hit the dank skyline, the sky produced billions of stars to help illuminate the most brilliant light show that the scarred warrior had ever laid eyes on. Sure, he was a man of tough, rock-hard fighting, but, sometimes, he would catch himself staring dreary-eyed and aimlessly into the skies. Some of the Planets he conquered had a better sight of the stars, but Planet Vegeta had the best view, even with the red, rocky clay-like ground absorbing in the light.

People had called Bardock a brilliant scientist in the past, and he could never figure out why. He was more of an astronomer than a scientist. He had a friend in the past who studied under the stars. They would often go up to the hill behind the college and just lay under the stars. He would point out the different constellations and how each was formed.

And then he pointed to one bright one that had a blue tint to it. It was a different type of star, and in the galaxy where Planet Vegeta lie, it was a big star, bigger than any star anywhere else in the universe.

Bardock closed his eyes and smirked. He remembered how his friend would always point at the star and say,

"_See that star Bardock? One day, my soul's gonna become that star. They'll call it the 'Tenso Star' because they'll always remember the great scholar who worked so hard for the Planet."_

Tenso would then reach up and cover up the star with his thumb, and then uncover it and cover it again, over and over. It was always a strange habit of his.

After laying under the stars, Bardock opened his eyes again. He removed his arm from behind his head and drew his hand up to the star. He took his thumb and covered up the star again. He then uncovered it.

For some reason, it reminded him of home. Of being back on the red planet, with it's great oceans and sheer precipices. Letting his arm droop, he put it behind his head again. He kept his smirk, still keeping his eyes on the stars above him.

Of course, it was still late at night and the temperature was perfect so no coverings were needed. Bardock felt himself nodding off. Memories flowed back of how he and Tenso would get into trouble for not being back on campus at the crack of dawn. Of course, now, Tenso was gone and the father was caught up in between some ancient legend and being back in the past at least 1,000 years.

Who knows? Maybe the stars would tell their shimmering secrets.

Or maybe not. Maybe a quick nap would help to clear his thoughts. Turning his head to the left, he drew his attention away from the stars and closed his eyes, relaxing his tensed senses.

* * *

"_Hey, Bardock?"  
"Yeah, Tenso?"_

"_I have a feeling that my life will end soon. I've studied these books around me for so long and they've all talked of a doomsday date. Which is this year."_

"_Tenso, I know. I overheard some of Frieza's lackeys talking about it."_

_Tenso drew a long sigh. "Bardock...Frieza's gonna destroy the Planet. But before that, there's something I want to show you." Tenso strode over to an ancient scroll, and to Bardock's eyes, it appeared to be at least 1,000 years old._

_Tenso strode back over to his best friend. "This score tells a poem, a poem written by the watcher of this land named Hirox."  
"Hirox?"_

"_Yes, Hirox. He was the supposed 'God' of the ancient people; the Plant people. Here it is. I've translated it into a simple version as best I could."_

_Fire suddenly erupted as twisted visions swam and turned into a black smoke, swirling and writhing into the dragon tongues._

"_Fires will erupt and smoke will billow as a fissure will split the Heavens."_

_Then the color red turned into the color blue and the color black turned into the color white. They seemed to entwine with each other and create a vortex._

"_Time will be split and ripped, pressed and cracked. One will fall through the crack and no nothing of it."_

_And then everything halted for a second, and then turned into what appeared to be a black shape with a gold outline._

"_The one who falls will be the one who rises." Tenso finished as he snapped the scroll shut, with dust flying this way and that. He walked slowly up to his longtime friend._

"_Some Saiyan will go back into the past and become a Super Saiyan. Use that brain of your for once Bardock. That statue in the ruins of town isn't just some decoration. Doesn't that statue look familiar?"_

_Then the scene changed to a fiery landscape. Everything was burning. Even the water appeared to be licked with fire._

_...weak..._

_...you don't have what it takes..._

_...you're weak, just like the rest of them..._

_...shut up..._

_...do you hate me?..._

_...I said..._

_...you are WEAK..._

_...Shut...shut up..._

_Do you understand me?_

_I mean it...!_

_You are...WEAK!_

_STOOOOOOOP!_

_The landscape erupted into a great explosion as the ground fissured and, underneath it, in plain view, lay a pair of eyes. Just the eyes though. And they rested on one thing and one thing only. A bright blue star in the sky. The star seemed to become distorted though as it turned from blue to red and, from the sky, a drop of blood spilled and flowed all the way down to an open palm of someone's hand. A hand with a small spark of a golden aura around it._

_And then it all when dark. Nothing could be seen. But a voice spoke._

"_Time is running out. Hurry up. Only a year remains. Hurry..." And then the voice ended and only darkness remained._

* * *

A dribble of sweat ran down Bardock's forehead as he shot up from the roof, deep in a cold sweat. He shook his head a few times to remove the nightmare. He drew in a long sigh and was panting hard. He placed his head into hands and gave a long, rattling sigh.

He felt like he wanted to shout out "Why!?", but all that came out was a short sigh, perhaps out of fear, or maybe perhaps out of confusion.

Is this what would happen in his future? Would he be killed? Bardock ran his hand through his hair and balanced himself with one hand behind his back.

"Calm yourself..." He told himself, panting. He didn't know what the dream meant. But if he knew anything, it was that it had come to him for a purpose. It had been something. A warning? A vision of the past? A foretelling? A prophecy? _Something._

Bardock rose to his feet and tried to recall the details before they slipped into entire oblivion, the place of lost dreams.

"_...Only a year remains..."_

For what?

Jumping off the roof and landing on solid red clay, Bardock began to wander along the dusty village. He felt his hand in his pocket, and it wrapped around the small wooden figure of a blade. He pulled it out.

It was a modest knife, crafted from a dark ebony wood. The villagers had given it to him.

"_Bardock! We want you to have this." Berry said, gently taking the blade as though it were a precious relic. _

_The man shook his head. "It really won't be of much use to me, y'know." He said._

_The little boy thrust it forward. "No, you need to take it, it was made for you. It has powers!"_

_The Saiyan tilted his head. "What kind of powers...?" _

_At this the child looked at his feet. "We.. We aren't sure. But it was given to us by The Golden Savior."_

"_And this would be..?"_

_Berry took a step back. "We are only allowed to speak his name once the Legend of the Gold-blooded comes true."_

"_And has it?" Bardock asked._

"_We don't know yet. Just please, sir, take the knife!"_

_Bardock nodded, and, pocketing the small weapon, went back to the village._

* * *

_One Week Later..._

* * *

_The Saiyan could not stay in this town forever. He threw his satchel over his shoulder and made for the door._

_He then felt small hands clasp around his leg. "Bardock-san, please don't go!"_

"_I have to."_

_The child began to tear up. "Bardock...I'll miss you!"_

_The man's gaze softened. The boy's face reminded Bardock of his own sons. He knew Kakarot had survived that fateful day. He wasn't so sure about his older son. Was Raditz alive?_

_Oh wait._

_Neither Raditz nor Kakarot were born yet. _

_Bardock went down on his knees to face Berry. Placing firm hands on the childs narrow shoulders, he spoke. _

"_Listen, kid. Just because I'm leaving now doesn't mean anything. Our paths will cross once again. And besides... That knife... what exactly does it do?_

_The child tapped his fingers together nervously. "I cannot say..."_

"_Tell me." Bardock spoke sternly. "Or there WILL be trouble."_

_The kid began to panic. "I...I..." He finally gave in with a long sigh. "Alright. Well...according to the Legend...if someone has a pure heart and puts their energy into the knife, it becomes a sword."_

_The scarred warrior, at first, didn't believe this. For one, he didn't have a pure heart, so why would he receive the knife? There was too many questions to answer._

"_...alright then." Bardock concluded. "I'll test it out when I get the chance." He stood up to his full height and began to walk outside, when all of a sudden, a shot of pain ran up his shoulder. He didn't want to yell or show any weakness, but the kid, who had been studying medicine for a bit, knew the signs._

"_That's why I didn't want you to leave..." The child scuffed his foot on the ground. "'Cause you're still hurt. We want you to recover..."_

_Bardock placed a hand over his right shoulder. Sure enough, he could feel a break somewhere lodged in his shoulder. After a short mix of a snarl and a sigh, the man concurred and let his shoulders slump._

And here he was now, several days later, in the same position. Turns out there was a bone fragment in his shoulder, but after a days worth of rest, and secret training along the side lines, he was able to move the fragment out of place so it didn't pose a threat to himself...he hoped.

After a long sigh, he placed the knife back in his pocket and learned his bearings. The sun was supposed to set in west, and since the two suns were in the east, then where he was facing right now was north. Which is where he wanted to go. To learn about the Legend.

The warrior ascended into the sky and took one last look at the village. Would he ever return? Sure, it was a bit sad to be leaving the people he had protected so desperately from the evil Lord Chilled, turning into the Legendary Super Saiyan along the way.

But he needed to find the answers. Why was he here? Was he truly meant to be the first Super Saiyan, or was it purely out of science that he went back in time, because of a supposed rip in time?

Removing his gaze from the village, and looking out to the North, the suns was just beginning to yearn into the skyline.

_Well..._he thought, _Only time will tell..._the man smirked at his own joke and, without another word, his long-rested white _ki_ escaped him and he took off towards what he hoped would be a complete set of answers.

* * *

A lone teen, maybe a young adult, but he was small for his age, sat at the mouth of a dimmed cave, twiddling his thumbs together. It took about half a day to get here, but the journey was worth it, for at the end of the journey was a large, deep lake, probably the largest on the planet. Next to him sat his makeshift fishing rod, formed from a long slender stick and a piece of thread the boy formed from an orb spider sitting among the rocks.

He felt the shaft of the rod and felt a dull poke at it. Looking back to the lake, he noticed a faint shadow poking at the bobber he made out of iron. Using his reflexes, he took a hold of the stick and held hard. He waited patiently for it to latch on and, as soon as it did, the boy felt the stick lurch forward. Without another movement, he pulled the stick and the fish came out of the water and dangled on the bobber. The boy then took up the small knife in his pocket and cut the the string, removing the bobber from inside. And with one swift stroke, he killed the fish. He held it up by the fin.

"...hmm, yet another Blue Fish. I can never catch anything good..." The boy sighed. "Oh well..." He took a bag from his pocket and caught the fish in the bag. He looked up to the sky and noticed that the suns were just beginning to tap the horizon. And, to his back, he noticed clouds peering over the horizon.

Using his trained instincts, he perked up his ears to listen to any sounds. After a long moment, a very distant rumble caught his attention.

"Five hours away. Not a lot of time to travel." The boy concluded, standing up. He stretched his stiff muscles a bit, and threw the bag over his shoulder. Without another word, he took to the sky, white _ki_ rimming around himself, heading deep east.

* * *

Four hours later...

* * *

Bardock took a look at the surrounding sky. To his east, he noticed dark clouds rolling in. Of course, he had completely forgotten about Vegeta's spontaneous storms. To his dismal, it seems he would have to land and hunker down until the storm passed.

But, out in the middle of smack-dab no where, there wasn't really a good place to camp except for a few shallow ditches. However, using his trained senses, the warrior was able to determine that the storm would arrive in at least an hour.

He gave a long sigh. At least that gave him a bit of time to find a suitable area. But it would have to be quick! Picking up speed, he rocketed towards the north.

* * *

30 Minutes Later...

* * *

The young boy (or adult...or teen) finally found his home, a series of caves. Well, they weren't discovered by him, unfortunately. They were discovered by a local group of rogues and hunters who didn't care for other people's lives. They only wanted money, and, not being able to travel too far, for they didn't possess the skill of flight, they made their money by doing rent to people.

And, the boy not being able to live anywhere else, had to concur with them. Too bad for him, because he was completely broke, and they would find out eventually. Besides, they always got his name wrong and it pissed him off!

With a heavy sigh, he landed in front of the guard and walked up to him, adjusting himself.

"Yo!" He shouted his usual greeting, just to try and be friendly with them. "'I miss anythin'?"

The guard looked down at the kid. "Not really Sapphire. Other than someone claiming to live here. They were executed by me. I still got the blood on my hand, heh..." He held up his hand to show the boy, and it was hard to block out the smell of iron and corpse.

He pushed away the guard's hand. "'Kay...and I told you once and I'll say it again. My name is Jasper. Not Sapphire, not Fluorspar, Jasper." He put his hands behind his head. "Can't someone remember it?" He complained.

The guard looked irritated. "Shut up or I'll slit your throat. We'll call you what we damn well please, Ruby. Now get in there. Storm's coming."

"Thanks..." The boy sighed, walking inside the cavern. It was like a maze, with each separate place leading to a person's alcove. For Jasper, his lay quite close to the mouth. Sulking inside, he dropped his fresh catch on the ground. He gathered blackwood from his pile and used his _ki_ to spark a tiny fire. Poking the fish with a stick, he held up to the fire to cook. Not soon after, he heard a rumble of thunder outside, and, soon enough, the crack in the roof of his part of the cave began to trickle with water, going right into where it gathered at, in a pit that he had dug.

For some reason, staring at the water and seeing his reflection the mirror made him feel less hungry. And besides, blue fish was terrible to the mouth; it was always bitter.

Without another word, he was able to put the fire out with the water and place the fish at the entrance of the cave, letting anyone who wanted it take it. Getting comfortable, he placed his knife beside himself and dozed off.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" A loud voice boomed. Jasper shook wide awake and jumped up high, right to his feet. He knew that voice...which could only mean...

"SANDSTONE!" The voice shouted down his tunnel, "YOUR RENT IS OVERDUE!"

"Shit!" Jasper cursed to himself. The day that he feared the most had arrived. The day that he couldn't pay the rent. Opening his eyes, he noticed that the two guards were in his room, and, most importantly, his knife was missing.

Jasper sighed, but silently, he counted his options. Yes, it was raining outside, but that didn't mean that he couldn't make a run for it. The guards were too easy to fool.

"Alright..." He sighed. "And my name's Jasper."

"Whatever, Emerald. Just get the money." The tall guard spoke. "And no running, we'll catch you."

"Kay..." He sighed. He slowly stood up and went to the empty chest closest to his door. He reached in and grabbed nothing. He rattled something metallic to make it seem like he was grabbing money. He closed the chest and walked over to the guard, outstretching his hand.

"So...here's the money..." He spoke, letting the guard hold his hand out. And then, suddenly, he brought his closed hist up to the guard's face, grabbed his white bag from the tunnel and bolted, laughing the whole way there. He looked back, and had a swarm of guards chasing him.

However, he didn't notice the leader of the gang in front of him. With one swift stroke, he brought his leg down on the boy, tripping him. Jasper swang to the ground, slamming it hard. He lost his senses for a few second, and when they slowly returned, he noticed a foot on his back.

He was trapped. Utterly trapped.

He couldn't even move. The boss had kept a firm hold on his back. The boss chuckled to himself, though it was impossible to hear with the pounding rain at the mouth of the cave, much less the thunder.

Jasper, not knowing what to do, reached for his holster, but remembered that his knife was missing. Without any other options, he did the only thing he could do.

"HELP!" He shouted out loud. Anyone floating around the land in at least a mile radius would be able to hear his plea for help...he hoped.

* * *

_**Well? I left it with a bit of a cliffhanger, though I'm sure a lot of you can tell where this is going. For those who don't, I dare you to comment and guess. Because comments keep us going! HELL YEAH!**_

_**So, to explain next chapter, I give you a song name made by AC/DC, the band responsible for the most speeding tickets in the word.**_

_**If You Want Blood (You Got It)**_


	3. CH III: Knives In The Four

_**Jasper, where can I start with that name. Yes, it sounds like Kasper, or rather, Kasuperu, but the inspiration came from probably typing his name and then looking at the piece of jasper I had collected. It's small, but it's still cool. Then I had it.**_

_**So, anyways, and please don't make me ask again, comment. If you take the time to favorite/follow (which only takes 2.1337 seconds...), then just please comment? It would mean a lot to me and, hey, if you give a suggestion, I'll even credit you! So, please...review... -sniff-**_

* * *

Chapter III: Knife in the The Four

Jasper felt the large foot on his back press harder into his chest, causing him to cough up blood. Looking back, he saw the leader of the gang with an unamused look on his face. Then a face that held a thought.

"Tierno...grab the boy's knife." He pointed to the guard that Jasper had knocked in the face. The guard gave a curt nod and, in his hand, was Jasper's signature knife. And now he was going to be killed with it. The guard quickly walked over to the boss and handed him the knife. Grabbing the knife tightly by the hilt, he slowly raised it up.

Jasper began to panic even more. He felt himself shaking. He attempted to move, to squirm, to escape, anything, but it was all for naught.

With another gasp, he shouted out a distress signal, but was quickly silenced by a kick to his chest, causing him to cough up another splatter of blood.

"Bye..." The guard smirked, bringing the knife down fast towards Jasper's chest, and more specifically, his heart.

* * *

A minute before...

* * *

The rain wasn't coming down as hard as he expected, but the spiky haired Saiyan had completely lost his sense of direction. He wasn't sure if he was travelling north, for he had been following the sun, and they had hid themselves behind a thick layer of dark grey clouds, complete with thunder and rain. He had to heighten his senses to pick up on anything other than the stinging feeling and sound of pounding rain.

Then it hit him.

A sound...faint, but he could hear it. One word. Help.

And then again.

Bardock stopped dead in his tracks and looked about. Where was it coming from? Below?

He listened in once again and this time, he heard yelling. Yelling out for someone to help him. A distress call.

The voice almost sounded like...

"Nah...it's not him." Bardock reassured himself. "I can't stop for anyone." He then turned around and headed slowly in the direction he hoped was north.

_S...Stop it!_

Bardock halted dead in his tracks. That wasn't the same call.

_Leave him alone!_

It was the same voice. Coming from...inside?

_Just leave him alone!_

Slowly, he squinted his eyes as if remembering a hidden memory, perking up a snarl.

_Kid...stop! Stay...back!_

He clenched his fists tighter. He knew the vision. He hated the vision. He tried to force it down, to keep it away. Under no circumstances could he attempt to save anyone. He was in too much of a rush.

_Do not interfere...you brat!_

"Kami..." Bardock looked below where his was silently hovering. He noticed a dim light. He shook his head to remove the memories, but it forced itself back inside.

_No!_

"Damnit!" He shouted to himself. Not a split second later, his blue _ki_ spiked every which way and he took off straight below him. _Why is always me who has to save people!? Fuck!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Jasper prepared for the knife to pierce his chest, for the cape of the Devil to wash over him and capture his soul, but it never came. In fact, he could feel the foot on his chest shaking. Slowly, he opened his dark ebony eyes. For some reason, as he looked around wearily, everyone seemed in shock. But he couldn't grasp why.

Then it hit him.

The rain was too heavy, or so he had thought. He could barely make out a shape in the distance. Another guard? Reinforcement? He sure as hell hoped not.

And not a split second later, he felt the pain and the weight on his chest disappear and he was able to squirm back against the soggy ground. He looked onto the fog, and then to the left of his shoulder, as the rain suddenly lightened up.

Then he saw the figure. A short warrior dressed in strange, outlandish garb. He had spiky dreadlocks every which way. Everything about him just read "I'm going to kick your ass." He was also holding Jasper's signature knife with one hand, sitting nonchalant on a rock.

He then put a hand on his chin, balancing it on one leg. He cast his onyx gaze over to the bandits.

"...this belong to any one of you?" He asked, dangling the knife in front of his face. No one said anything, but Jasper, after overcoming his wave of fear, got on his knees.

"I...it's mine..." He said with fear ringing in his voice. "Th...they stole it from me and...were gon...gonna kill me with it..." He sunk back down. Whoever this guy was, he _really_ meant business.

"Huh..." Bardock sighed, and lifted his chin, casting a looming gaze. "I see..." He then observed the people around him. _Just ordinary bandits and ruthians...not enough for a good fight..._he internally sighed, disappointed. He placed his right foot against the face of the rock, placing the knife beside himself by digging it firmly into the rock. After a short thinking, he got an idea.

"Say..." He began, hopping of the rock. "Who likes a good challenge?" He asked the bandits.

One of them swung his knife in a pissed fashion. "We ain't got time for games! We only got time for you to be bleeding to death on the ground!" He pointed the knife tip towards Bardock, holding the hilt firmly.

"I know...I know..." Bardock reasoned, putting his hands up. He then nodded to the knife in the rock. "You guys like money?"  
Most of them perked up at that sentence, with greed brimming in their eyes. They all nodded their heads yes in unison.

"I thought so..." Bardock smirked. "First one to grab this knife wins the prize. And I won't say what it is."

One of the hunter's shoulders slumped. "You idiot! That's not fair; how do we know you're not just tricking us!?"

"Oh I'm not..." Bardock contained a laugh, crossing his arms. "You'll get paid all right, but _only_ if you get the knife. I'll say when to move."

The bandits all murmured their agreements and pulled out their weapons of choice: knives, short swords, but the boss pulled two long blades out of their hilts firmly attached to his back, holding them upside down. They all formed their positions.

After Bardock waited for them to prepare themselves for certain death, he raised an arm. Giving a forward gesture with his hand. "...go ahead..." He smirked.

And at once, two of the people charged at the rock, fighting each other along the way. They got into mini scuffles, but one of them killed the other with a quick jab to the heart and quickly sped towards the rock. He could almost touch the hilt of the knife when, all of a sudden, he felt a quick, yet powerful jab to both his stomach and upper chest, and a blow to his head. Without anywhere to fly forward, and gravity against him, he was catapulted towards the nearest rock and slammed into it hard, creating a sizable crater. Of course, he was dead on impact; a piece of rock had pierced directly through his chest.

Everyone looked on with awe at what could do such a thing, but all they saw was the spiky-haired warrior standing in the exact same position he was just a few seconds ago. Firmly on two feet with crossed arms. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What? 'Wasn't me..." He smirked. "It was the knife." He mildly joked.

"Hey...what're you playin' at!?" One of the bandits shouted. "You said you wouldn't attack!"  
"No I didn't." Bardock denied. "This was all just to see how weak you guys actually were. Hell, I could kill all of you with one hand."

"Yeah right!" The boss shouted, stepping forward. "I could stab your heart with one sword!"

Bardock smirked. Maybe he _would_ get a good workout after all. He closed his eyes and shrugged, putting his hands up. "Alright. One sword."

"You're getting too confident..." The boss smirked back, firmly planting one sword into the dirt. "You're gonna die."

"Okay..." Bardock put his left hand behind his back. "Then this'll be good." His expression dropped to battle-ready and he took a fighting position with one hand. At least he had practiced like this when he was a kid. He wondered if he still remembered how to do it.

The boss then took a hold of the sword upright, then pointing it downward, rubbing his hand on the flat part of the sword, then planting a hand on it firmly.

"Make your move..." He taunted.

"You first." Bardock insisted.

"Fine..." Was the last word uttered when he charged, and fast. But not fast enough. As soon as he managed to bring his sword forward, all he swung at was air.

Bardock dodged to the side, the sword barely grazing his wrist, tearing the fabric and letting it fall to the ground. Only a tiny scratch appeared. Bardock smirked. "Don't get cocky." He said, and the two collided in a fighting frenzy of sorts. Having a sword proved less than useful in close-combat it was long and heavy, and as long as Bardock held the boss's wrist firmly, it could inflict no damage. Punch after punch to the face, until finally, Bardock grabbed his opposer by the back of the neck, and smashed his face into the ground.

Jasper stood by watching, wide-eyed. He had _never_ seen a fighting rage like that in a long time.

Bardock cracked his back, the foot on the head of the boss. "I think I'm done here." He chuckled, and he tossed Jasper his knife.

That's when the boy saw it.

A mark on the wrist of the spiky-haired man. It was four triangles, black outlined, pointing all directions llike a compass, and in the middle, they came together in a square which was colored in gold.

Jasper stared at the man as he walked away, and then race to catch up with him. "Sir!" He called. "Sir!"

Bardock turned around. "What do you want pipsqueak?"

Jasper panted. "Your wrist! Look at it!"

Bardock flicked his gaze over the symbol with mild interest. _Huh, _he thought. _That wasn't there before.. _He turned to the boy. "What of it?"

Jasper looked up, wide eyes sparkling. "It's you, you're the Golden One!"

"I'm the what now?"

"The Golden One!" Jasper was getting excited now. "Haven't you heard of the Five? We've been only Four for so long, but now you're here to complete us once again!"

Bardock was beyond confused. "What da' hell is 'The Five,' and would you care to explain, kid, how some weird thingy on my arm means jack shit?"

Jasper composed himself for a moment, then spoke. "The Five, the guardians of the planet. I am called Jasper, but my name is Dream. Jasper is only my cover. I am one of The Five. I guard the North." He showed Bardock his wrist, which had a red arrow pointing up, like the north arrow on a compass. "There are others, My brothers and sister. My brother, Strength guards the East, the color of his arrow is orange. His cover name is Quartz. My other brother, Fate, he guards the South. His color is blue, and he goes by Hematite. The other, Peace, he guards the West, and his is green, his cover is Zircon."

Bardock shook his head, utterly bewildered. "Wh- What the hell, kid? You are crazy!" He took a second to take it all in. "Wait, didn't you say you had a sister? What about her?"

Jasper looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well.." He began. "I do, her name is Fury, she goes by Amethyst. She.. She doesn't have a symbol or a color. She doesn't guard anything. She and my two other brothers, Pain, who goes by Garnet, and Death, who goes by Obsidian, were put here, born to keep balance in the world. Without Death, there is no Fate. Without Pain, there is no Strength. Without Fury, there is no Peace. They were all born to keep three of the four guardians from becoming too strong, to balance them out. I am Dream, bad and good, I'm already balanced, they weren't. For a while, it worked perfectly! They were hard to deal with, but the world needed them.. Until.."

"Until what?" The story was actually entertaining Bardock.

"Until Fury got very upset one day...she got weak, and the world got peaceful. She hated this, and we all feared for when she got strong again, she would wreak havoc upon the world. One day I found her in the desert, crying. When I approached her, she began to stand up. She turned and was smiling. She ran to find my brother Peace; she wanted to kill him. We had no choice but to banish her, to send her off the council to live a very mortal life. She still possesses the power of Fury, however, still casts darkness into the hearts of the people here, out of our control. She fights everywhere she goes. We had to banish Death and Pain with her, to keep balance. With their help she starts fights and wars. In the spawn of her anger, she loves to torment people, to make them as miserable as she is.."

"Silly little brother, spreading rumors on the playground once again, I see."

Bardock and Jasper swiveled around. Before them was a small but menacing looking girl. Her eyes were a hot pink color, her hair was long and straight, a dark, dark pink with black streaks. She, like her brothers, was near to supernatural. She wore black rags tied limply around her lithe body. A bracelet of teeth hung from her wrist. "What are you doing with _goldie locks,_ Dream? You spreading rumors 'bout your dear big sis? It's not my fault you're crazy." She walked up to Jasper, who was apparently known as Dream, and put her hands on his shoulders, hugging him close to her chest. Jasper snarled. "Let go of me, Fury!"

The girl gave a sly smile. "Now, now, sweet. Haven't I told you my name is Amethyst?" She looked to Bardock. Her voice was haunting. One could hear her speak, but the noise didn't seem to come from her mouth. it just echoed around you. "Was Jasper bothering you?" She said. "He makes up all these stories. I don't really get it. So sorry..."

Bardock's brow furrowed. "Let him go, bitch."

Amethyst snarled, and threw Jasper to the side with surprising strength. She rushed to Bardock's side. Her face was distorted with rage "So you know, do you? You know all about me. All about how I was born just to be hated? Well, Garnet and Obbie and I-"

"Obbie?"

"Obsidian, idiot!" She snapped. "Never interrupt me while I am speaking! Anyways, we don't take the hate any more! We sunk below it, and it's easiest to pick up a table and chuck it if you're below it."

Jasper shoved his way in. "Get away, Ammie, this guy is the Gold One. He could kill you!"

Amethyst shrieked at the top of her lungs. "YOU THINK YOUR FILTHY GOLDEN BLOOD CAN HURT ME?!" She took a deep breath, and turned to walk away. "Jasper?" She said, her back turned.

"Yes?"

She smiled evilly. "Get that black rinse out of your hair, green eyes. We all know it's really light red.

"...I'd rather not, Ammie. You can't control me. You can't control anyone's thoughts."

Amethyst them swung her head around, her eyes snickering. "Want to see me try?"

The next thing the twosome knew, she was leaning close into Bardock's ear, her head nodded all the way to the side.

"Did you lose anyone in the past..." She whispered ever so slightly. "Like...your wife...? Or even...your comrade?"

Bardock clenched his fists into balls. He perked up a fanged snarl and peered over to her, just in time to see her smile. She then quickly dashed to the other ear.

She took a deep breathe. "Haven't you always wanted to take revenge? Come now...use that...hidden power of yours..." She drew her long, slender finger down his chest. "It won't hurt now, dearie. Just use it and kill everyone. Don't you get an urge to do so?"

Jasper put up a hand. "Don't listen to her..." He warned.

"Silence!" She hissed in his direction, turning back to Bardock. She moved like a snake, curling around him.

"Strange...you remind me of Revenge...he's my deceased brother. Wouldn't you want to kill again? You said it yourself, that you wish you were stronger to beat the ones who killed your comrades. Don't rely on some Golden power, oh no. Rely on the darkness in your heart. What do you say? Unlock with your key and kill the Four!" She cracked a crooked smile, brushing her shaggy hair out of the way.

Bardock took a fearful step back. He looked away, letting a shadow wash over his face.

"Well...?" Amethyst taunted. "WHAT IS IT!?"

Bardock suddenly looked back to her, standing to his full height. He removed all fear from his soul and blocked out the memories. He put his right hand up, letting his palm face her."Begone." He spoke.

Amethyst's crooked smile faded into a disappointed frown. He put her hands up. "Fine then. I won't hurt the little baby. But I'll be back...and you better be ready."

And with that, she was gone in a wrap of dark shadows.

* * *

_**...has anyone ever read Kageto: The Saiyan Supreme and the Fate Protectors? If so, it has the same feel of this, eh? If not, go read it, it's by Kagetoworld, he's a great guy to be around. Kageto, if you're reading this, thanks for being the first guy I ever met on FanFiction. Just like me, you can talk all day about anything, and it's cool!**_

_**Amethyst is based off of Bellatrix from Harry Potter, in case anyone was wondering.**_

_**Yes, I know explaining the Five is like explaining a new religion. In fact...that's exactly what it it.**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. CH IV: Eastbound

"_**Oh, Bardock would NEVER fall for Fury's tricks!"**_

_**...are you so sure about that? Hehe...**_

_**And since Ice wanted me to mention this...no Ice, I meant NOTHING of the sort when I made Bardock "copy" one of Raditz's techs. That would be, apparently, "Begone." Number one, it wasn't a tech that he used, number two, he basically told Ammie to get the hell away. Nothing having to do with Raditz…**_

_**Ice: Thank you!**_

_**Yep! Ah...Bardock, could you show her the way to her room where she'll be staying for the rest of the story?**_

_**Bardock: -Sigh- To the right, first door on your left.**_

_**Ice: Danke! -Runs off-**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Caverns Eastbound

After Fury had left the same spot she had been standing in earlier, the boys stared at the spot for a moment before Dream broke the ice.

"You _can't_ let her control you like that, Kin." He told Bardock. "She only wants you to turn so things will fall out of balance. Kin, heed my warnings."

"Fall out of balance?" The warrior asked.  
"Yes. The fate of the world depends on what side the Golden One is playing on. Yes, it is said that the Golden One is pure, but the soul can easily become bewitched and distorted. So long as you don't fall victim to her, the world will stay in balance, Kin."

"...Kin?"

"That's your nickname. It means gold in our language. We need to find my other brothers and stop Death from coming back to this world, or it'll plummet into chaos."

Bardock stood silent for a second, then looked away, shaking his head yes. "'Kay...well..." He turned on his heels, walking away, raising a hand above his head. "Have fun with that."

Dream was dumbstruck. "Woah, where do you think _you're_ going?"

Bardock stopped dead in his tracks. "Listen kid," He began, "I'm no 'hero' or anything like that. I'm a lone wolf. I don't help anyone. Never have, never will."

Dream remained silent for a moment, staring at his feet. Then he mumbled to himself. "Hmph, wasn't like that with Tora..."

Bardock shook. Full of surprise, he ran back up to Dream. "How the _fuck_ do you know about Tora!?" He yelled, grabbing the kid by the shoulders.

"Duh! I'm 'Dream'!" He emphasized the word. "I can read dreams and memories, idiot..." He crossed his arms. "At the battle on Planet...something, you found Tora and your other comrades dead, and Tora died in your arms. You cared for your comrades. You went up against Frieza, a foolish move, but it was something you did to avenge your comrades. Can't you see that even the toughest warrior can care?"

Bardock looked to the ground in agony. "The toughest warriors…of course they can care, little fool. My comrades…my friends…there's a grief that...just can't be spoken, a pain that goes on and on, because my friends are dead, dead and gone. Forever."

Dream's gaze softened. He put on an innocent child look. "I had...no...idea..." He whispered. He tried to talk softly. "Look, I know you don't want to forget about it, but if you want to be able to save the universe, you're going to have to drop the memories. Pain will take advantage of it. He'll...cause you to become corrupt from the inside out." He thought for a second. "Have you ever heard of the waterfall analogy before?"

"...sounds familiar."

"Let's pretend that, in front of you, there's a waterfall and at the bottom, there's a bunch of rocks. Over the years, rained poured down, but as the glaciers moved in, they blocked off the water from falling down into the ocean. But as time passed, the water eroded the rocks and pushed them aside, cascading into the ocean. That's one of my favorite analogies, you know. Take a guess at what I mean for a second."

"And I should because...?"

"Because you are like a closed off waterfall, forever blocking out help from the world. I said take a guess, and you should answer."

"I don't have to do what you tell me."

Not a second later, the stubborn warrior felt something cold touch his neck. When he looked at the kid, he noticed, for the first time, that he had a long, black hilt attached to his back, and had pulled a sword right out of it, and the tip was now touching his neck.

"I don't like to threaten, you know. But if you're stubbornness gets ahead of you..."

"Woah, there's no need to kill me!" Bardock reassuringly put his hands up. "Jeez, short temper..."

Dream flicked the blade slightly. "Walk where I tell you to walk, don't ask questions, we need to get you where we're going; I don't care what it takes."

Bardock snorted, touched a finger the sword tip, and lowered it. "What? You gonna gangbang me or something?" He chuckled. "No worries, I could take 'ya if I needed to. Lead the way, dreamer boy."

The two walked through the shadowy desert. Walking, walking, hours of walking. Until finally, they reached a small cave.

Dream bowed his head before walking in, giving Bardock a look to tell him to do likewise.

The two sauntered into the cave; it was aligned with carvings in ancient Saiyan. Bardock had to look closely and sound it out to understand any of it. He had taken an ancient Saiyan course in Battle School.

Dream tapped Bardock's shoulder and led him to a tablet which rested on a podium in the middle of the cave

"Read what that says." Dream said quietly.

Bardock got on his knees to look at the tablet. It appeared to have pictures, but with ancient Saiyan mixed in. It told of a story, not a legend. The Legend of the Golden One.

"Can you read it?" Dream asked, the shadow on his face flickering from the light of _ki_ he was holding.

"I can try..." The warrior sighed. Taking his time, he began to read it.

_This is but one of the Legends that the people speak of..._

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom..._

_It was a prosperous land blessed with lush forests, tall mountains, and peace..._

_But one day, three people, Fury, Pain and Death found an evil power and took it all for themselves..._

_With the power at their command, they laid waste to the land, spreading darkness across the land..._

_But when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand..._

_...A man, engulfed in a Golden light appeared out of nowhere_

_With strength at his side, he set a powerful seal on the three demons...the bane of evil..._

_This man, who had descended from the heavens above, was known as the Golden One..._

_The tale was passed down until it became a Legend..._

_But then...the day came that a foul wind spread through the land..._

_The great evil that had thought to been sealed away had broken through..._

_...and once again crept forward to decimate all in it's path_

_The people believed that once again, the Golden One would save them…_

_...But the Hero did not appear. _

_Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the Four._

_What became of the people? No one knows..._

_But as the years grew longer, people lost hope of the Golden One returning..._

_But, in 100 years, it is said he would return..._

And the rest could not be read by Bardock, for it was written in an unfamiliar language.

Dream remained silent, waiting for a reaction or anything. When it did not come, he sighed. "Sad, huh?"

The warrior did not answer.

"And here were are, 100 year later. And the prophecy came true. All because of you. You getting sent back in time wasn't a freak accident. It was meant to be, Kin." He shined the light away from the stone, showing the end of the tunnel. "It is said that the one with the Golden One's mark will access the back of the cave. But only with the same aura as him." He turned back to Bardock. "And I'm guessing you haven't mastered the state yet?"

Again, the warrior did not speak.

Dream sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in and place on your shoulders, but don't worry about it Kin. My brothers and I will be here for you, don't you see? You don't have to bear it all on your own."

Then the warrior spoke, but softly. "How am I the Legend? It makes no sense...it's all too confusing..."

"I know..." Dream countered. "It'll make more sense once we get to my first brother, Strength. He'll tell you what you want to know. Though it may appear strange, he's the wisest of us all. Please, Kin, give us a chance to finally fight back..."

The warrior drew silent once again. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder. "C'mon man, toughen up and show the world that you're back. Give the world back it's hope."

Bardock slowly rose to his feet, giving Dream a smile on his face. He looked over to the mouth of the cave.

"Last one into the sky loses!" He laughed, charging towards the cave mouth.

"Hey, no fair!" The Saiyan called back, following the kid. He picked up speed, however, as he touched the mouth of the cave and went for the sky.

Dream stopped on the ground. "Hey, wait for me!" He called back, hitting the ground and floating into the sky, following Bardock on his heels.

* * *

_Just a note here, this is starting to feel A LOT like Wind Waker...seriously..._

* * *

Fury slowly padded into the rising suns. Dawn. She hated dawn; she preferred to walk at night. She sped up her pace, walking towards a dark-looking cave. She grabbed the roof and slunk her way inside.

"Little bro, I'm back!" She called out to Pain, but he appeared to be sitting against the cave wall again, murmuring to himself, hugging his knees. She walked up to him and hit him on the side of the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He shouted loudly, standing up to his full height.

"You're being crazy again, fool."

"Hmph..." Pain smirked. "It's what I do. There's too much pain in the world to ignore it. But...I have felt something."

Fury crossed her arms. "You're right, Garnet, you're completely right. Guess who's returned?"

Garnet crossed his arms. Then his dark brown eyes widened. "It's been 100 years...?"  
"Yes, and the old man's prophecy has come true. The filthy gold-blooded has returned, but he's weak right now. I can take him on with a finger. But I can tell he has a lot locked inside of him."

"...when will Master Death be ready to undo the pathetic seal on him?"

"Not yet. We still need that last soul from the harp player, Priscillia." Amethyst crossed her arms. "In the meantime, Pain, I'm sending you to find the two idiots and kill them. Both of them...before they find Strength. Go east and intercept them. Even hide in Citrine City. This is the mission I give to you."

"Understood." Pain bowed, then rushed out of the cavern, dirty brown _ki_ engulfing him alone the way.

* * *

Bardock and Dream made their way to the city, there were walls towering, high, high above their heads.

Upon making their way inside, they found it bustling with energy, children playing, people working, everything.

Dream groaned. "How're we gonna find her in all this?"

Bardock glanced at him, puzzled. "Find who in all what?"

Dream scoffed. "Someone, in the crowd. Cut the questions."

The two wandered about, looking this way and that, until Bardock heard faint music play in his ears.

"Hey kid?" He asked. "What's that?"

Dream's face lit up into a huge smile. "It's her!" He grabbed Bardock's wrist and tugged him in the direction of the sound. When they reached their destination, they saw the last thing Bardock expected.

Sitting on a barrel, was a young girl. Her hair was tied neatly back, except for a halo or wisps around her small, smiling face. In her hands was a harp, which she was happily plucking at the strings of.

She looked up and saw the man and the teenager standing before her, and smiled broadly. "Jasper!" She exclaimed, shooting to her feet and giving the boy a tight hug. Bardock saw his face flush red. When the girl stepped away, Dream managed to mumble. "H-Hi.. Priscilla."

Priscilla grinned. "Who's your friend?" She asked. Dream indicated to Bardock. "You need to see this guy. Seriously. Play the song for him, and then you'll see."

Priscilla turned to Bardock, and bowed her head. "Hello, stranger. Seeing as we have not been properly introduced, My name is Priscilla. What would yours be?"

"Uh.." Bardock stammered. "Bardock, I guess."

She smiled. "Well, Bardock. Jasper wishes for me to play the Ballad of Gold for you. I don't know why, but I have faith in his judgements."

[_**NOTE: The song is called "Aqua Harp." Search it on YouTube and then listen to it for about 1:26 in.]**_

The girl picked up her harp, and seemed to focus herself on it. In turn, she plucked the strings in a rhythmic fashion. The melody was entrancing, peaceful. She began to hum along, creating a beautiful harmony. It was the most strange and enthralling music that Bardock had ever heard. So powerful, yet so dainty, echoing off the strings, plucked by the small hands of a small girl. It was the kind of music that sucked you into a different world altogether. When at last the song stopped, Bardock was broken from his trance.

Dream clapped, applauding her. "Beautiful, Priscy!"

Bardock turned to the girl. "I need to hear it again." He blinked.

Priscilla eyed him with slight suspicion, and then she understood. Only the Golden One himself would be affected by the Ballad. It was a sign.

"Where'd you find him...?" Priscilla asked ever so gently.

Dream rubbed his head, smirking. "Well..._he _found _me_ you could say. I was about to be killed by bandits and he somehow heard me yell for help and saved me."

The stern warrior crossed his arms. "Hmph...not like I _wanted_ to, but something just forced me to. Let's say a distant memory."

"Right..." Dream sighed. "Anyways, where's my brother? Where's Strength, Priscy? Isn't this his town?"

Priscilla scuffed her foot on the ground. "He's at the arena. I got a long story..."

"The arena!?" Dream shouted in disbelief. "He should be protecting the town!"

"Well...ever since the three bad ones were locked away...he believed that there was no reason to protect the town; that people could fend for themselves. But Pain's come to the village..."

Dream clenched his fists. "I'll kill him!"

"No!" Priscilla begged. "He's not doing anything bad!"

"What!?" Dream shouted. "No, I don't have time for this...where's my brother?"

"In the arena right now...fighting the champion. I have no need for bloody quarrels. Please...go convince him. And Golden One?"

"...hah?" Bardock was broken from his trance of confusion.

"Whenever you feel weary or the need to comfort yourself, remember the song." She strummed her harp once. "Now go!" She flicked her hand towards deeper into the city.

"Right!" Dream held a fist up. "Let's roll!" He beckoned to Bardock to follow him and, together, they made their way to the arena.

* * *

With a stream of blood running down his face, the battle-hardened master drew his blade from his chest and made one last attempt to cut down the man before him, but the opponent, with speed and skill, drew his blade from his hilt and cut through the man's neck and heart, causing him to drop dead. He then drew the blade from the master and held it up to the sky.

"No one can beat me!" He shouted, causing the fans to roar with excitement and happiness that the master of arena fighting to the death, Quartz, was so skilled at what he could do.

Meanwhile, up in the service line where no one was...

Dream places a hand on the railing, looking down into the arena. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it. My own brother, a GOD...killing his own people. This is mutiny!" He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I'm stopping this."

"No."

Dream turned his head to face Bardock, who looked onto him with an onyx glare.

"I'll do it."

Dream was baffled. "He's the strongest of the Four! He'll kill you!"

Bardock hopped onto the railing, getting a foothold and then crouching. "Oh yeah? Well I'm the strongest of the Five." He looked back to the boy. "Don't underestimate a Saiyan." And with that, he jumped off the railing, knife in hand, and landed square in the arena.

Quartz whipped his head around. "Are you my next victim?" He snarled.

He charged, and without a word, Bardock grasped hold of his arms and flipped him, shoving him into the dirt. With a roar, the young man leapt back to his feet, and raised his sword. When he swung it down, however, Bardock merely dodged to the side. Then, with a swift movement, snatched the hilt of the weapon, gripped the blade, and split it in half like a piece of aluminum.

Strength took a shaky step back. "Wh-Who _are _you?" He asked, baffled.

Bardock's brow furrowed. "I think we need to talk."

Bardock grabbed the man roughly by the arm and pulled him up to the rafters. The eldest brother was greeted by a very cross teenager.

"Strength, how _COULD _you? You were born to guard this place and instead you go off killing your own people!? Who's going to protect the East from the Fury, Pain and Death if YOU'RE acting just like those three!? Huh? WHO!?

Strength laughed. "Woah-ho-ho, calm down , Jasp. I haven't been doin' nothing. Everybody's safe, here. And besides those chumps I killed back there They signed up for it. They knew they might die. 'S their own faults." He turned a shadowy gaze to Bardock. "And who's this chump?"

Dream cleared his throat. "A friend of mine."

"Yeah, well this 'friend' of yours broke my sword! And He's gonna PAY!"

Strength yanked Bardock's wrist forward, about to snap his arm. Then he felt a surge, coming off of the wrist itself. "What the…" It took all the man's strength to keep from losing his grip. He flipped Bardock's wrist over. That's when he saw it.

The Symbol.

* * *

_**Dun dun dunnn. Yeah, bet that was a bit of a shocker. But it only gets better from here, dear readers.**_

_**And yes, this chapter is shorter from the rest, but between school and making a game...yes you heard that right, I have little time you know. And Ice isn't always on to my advantage, and others don't really help either, but that's just me -shrugs-**_

_**Anyways, happy Autumn and I hope everyone is successful this school year. Sayonara!**_


	5. CH V: Pained Dreams

_**So...how do I describe this FanFiction to a friend of mine who wants to help me write but knows nothing about Dragon Ball, much less one of the more minor characters?**_

_**Well...it all started when Goku landed on Earth-**_

"_**Well what happened BEFORE that?"**_

_**Before, eh...? Hehe... -fiddles fingers together- well...let me tell you. Sit back...because it's a long story...**_

_**(DoyouseewhatIdidthere?)**_

* * *

Chapter V: Pained Dreams

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Strength shouted out loud in full shock and what even sounded like anger. "No one can have that but the Golden One, bastard!" He crossed his arms. "Under no circumstance could you be him..."

Bardock jeered. "So YOU think, but, pray tell, what do you know?"

Strength scowled. "I know a helluva lot, for your information. Who do you think you are, anyways?"

Bardock hissed. He was getting pissed off. "Is someone jealous?"

Strength snapped. Nobody trash-talked him! "Why would I be jealous of a weak, pathetic idiot like _you!?"_

Ki engulfed Bardock. He growled and pinned the young man against the wall by the neck. Hard. "Y'know what? Fuck this! Fuck it all! I don't care about you're stupid pretend legends! You can find yourself another damned Golden One. Hirox bless their poor pathetic soul!" He snarled.

And with that, the man stormed out. He flew; flew like he had any idea as to where he was going.

Dream turned in a rage at Strength. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" He hollered.

Strength turned his head to the side. "Who needs that bastard anyways? Maybe he'll learn respect for his superiors and return."

Dream shook his head. "Fool. _He's_ superior to _us_..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bardock landed in a deserted plain. He began to walk around in search for food, but found nothing.

"The Hell..?" He muttered. "...right...the wastelands. Nothing exists in the wastelands." With exhaustion catching on, he collapsed on his back, hitting soft soil. No food, no water...fun...

* * *

Pain flew across the fields. He was depressed again and he needed to cry somewhere away from his bastard of a sister's judgement. Suddenly, he looked down. There was...a man, lying in the sand alone. Pain landed beside him. "Hello." He said.

Bardock looked up, dust sticking to his sweat and hair. "Who're you?"

Pain blinked. "My name is Garnet. What's yours?"

_Garnet..._Bardock knew this name, but he didn't feel like trying to remember from where. "Bardock." He mumbled. Pain bent down and shook Bardock's shoulders.

"Come on, get up. You can do it."

Bardock rose to his knees. "What...? Can't you let me rot in this hell hole in peace?"

"No. No I can't. I can't let you die; what's the fun in that?" Pain turned his head to the side. He put on a smile that reflected none of the feelings he harbored inside. "Come on now, I can get you some nutrients here." The boy dug a small hole in the ground, took a small bean from his pocket and buried it. He then poured a drop of water on it he had collected from a nearby cave. After the water was poured, he kneeled down and provided heat to the plant using his _ki_. In no time at all, the plant sprouted and produced a single, dark green bean.

"Here." He plucked the small bean, and handed it to Bardock.

The man didn't care if it was poisoned, so he put in it his mouth, swallowed it...and then all his strength was suddenly replenished! With a quick movement, he got off the ground and powered up slightly with a shout, exerting his blue, jagged aura. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Woah..." He looked at his hands. "How did you..." He raised an eyebrow.

Pain just shrugged. "It's the food of the Gods, said to have been planted by the ancient people. It heals all wounds and restores stamina." He rubbed the top of his head. "So, Hirox..." He strode up to Bardock and tipped himself on his toes, rocking back and forth. "What're you doin' out here alone?"

"To sum it up, Strength was being a bitch." Bardock shrugged, trying to be indifferent. "Apparently he doesn't believe in tales such as the Golden One."

"Huh..." Pain sighed. "He's one for that you know. Brute strength, no strategy. Just..." He flung his arms around, "Engage the enemy and hope to win. He doesn't care about anything but battles and winning. You probably pissed him off when you broke his sword."

"How did you-"

"I was watching the match. I enjoy sword fights to the death." He shivered. "Even though it causes me pain."

"I see..." The scarred warrior sighed. "I guess you're playing double agent huh?"

"Far from it." Pain shook his young head. "Pain doesn't play one side though, Pain plays both sides." He held his hands out with palms up. "Pain is felt by both bad and good. I can do whatever I want and have it not be against my beliefs." He looked back to the city. "That's Citrine City, y'know."

"Dream didn't tell me the name of it..." Bardock pondered out loud.

"It's funny, actually. A bunch of aliens are developing technology to try and go to a Planet and call it the same name. Planet Citrine. They're strange creatures, and they're stronger than the average fighters." He looked to Bardock. "Something up, Hirox?"

"You keep calling me Hirox." He looked back.

"I can stop."

"No, it's fine."

"Well...Hirox, I can read your face. Something's up. A resurfaced memory?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Planet Citrine..." He slowly snarled, "Was where something...uneventful happened in my life. Something I'll _never_ forget."

"Please...don't tell me." Pain shivered. "I won't be able to handle it..."

"Fine then." Bardock looked away.

"So, Hirox, and this is just me, but..." Pain scuffed his foot on the ground. "I think you should go back to Dream and Strength and give 'em another chance. It takes a lot of patience to tolerate Strength, but you can cope with it."

"Why should I?" He cast his gaze to Pain. "Tell me that."

"Trust me. Fate would agree with me."

Bardock gave an exasperated sigh and looked back to the city."What's in it...for me, kid?" He looked back to Pain.

"Power. Strength." He held a fist up. "The way of Hirox. You'll be able to master the the Golden One state to a point as if it were your normal state. I can't believe I'm saying this but...I...think it's worth a try. I..." He looked nervous. "Believe in you...sort of...?"

"Jee, thanks." Bardock spoke sarcastically.

"Well." he began. "You wouldn't believe in somebody who had enslaved, exiled, and rejected you, either, right?"

Bardock shrugged. "Guess not…"

"Go then." Pain raised his hand towards the city. "Next time we meet, however..." He lowered his hand. "We'll have to fight each other. One can't live while the other lives." He scuffed his foot on the ground. "I wish there was a way I could live...".

"Hmph." Bardock grunted. He didn't get this kid. "Until we meet again, Garnet." He said as he stalked off towards the city as Pain looked on.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" A hissing voice sounded behind himself. He turned around and came face to face with a pair of purple eyes.

"Sis..." Pain felt himself shrinking below his sister's level.

"Shut it, Pain!" She snarled, turning back to Bardock. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Those idiots want to use you for their own personal gain! All I want is for you live a free, happy, pressure-free life. Can't you see that!? All I want is to help! I _know_ Dream has been feeding you shallow lies, but rise above him! I thought you were smarter than that, Bardock!"

"Ask me why I should believe anything that comes out of that sewer hole of yours, bitch." He snarled back. "You have no idea of the things I've shadowed in life, the pain that has been brought on my shoulders. If these guys'll help me with that, I'll stick with them to the end. And I don't need you telling me what to do."

"What makes you believe them and not me? What, are you sexist or something? Seriously, I'm the one trying to help you out of the pain! I know I was harsh earlier, but I just didn't want you falling under their spell."

"You aren't trying to do anything remote to helping me with pain. The only one that's doing that..." He pointed to Pain. "Is the master of it himself. He has a side you don't know about yet."

"I'll deal with him later!" She roared. She quickly composed herself. "But please.. Promise me that you'll think about what I said?"

"Not at all. You can't scare me into agreeing with you." He turned his back to her, letting his headband sway in the wind. "You won't win." And with that, he took off back towards the shimmering city.

Pain turned towards his sister. "Sis...he's right you know..." He winced.

The girl threw a hand back and slapped her brother across the face. "How DARE you! I've protected you from the others for years and you stab me in the back! You _sicken_ me! You're just like the others!"

"S...sis..." He rubbed his cheek. "All we want is peace, and ruining the guy's life isn't going to make that happen..." He took a big sigh. "It's time to change."

She glared at him for a moment. "You're going to pay." She hissed, and then disappeared into the shadows.

Pain looked back to the disappearing shadow fading in the nighttime. "Hirox...be careful..." And then he himself disappeared as well.

* * *

Bardock couldn't return to the city. It was getting too late. So, instead, he found a small cave to shelter in. For once, he finally sat down after much walking and fighting and took a deep breath. Never before had his trained body ached so much all over. It seemed illogical that he could be injured by a little walking.

Nevertheless, as he saw the two sliver of moons rising in the sky, he felt himself dozing off. But he felt he needed to think and ponder. He had too many questions. Why was he here? To what purpose was he still here? And most importantly...why was _he_, the very person who was foolish to face Frieza, now part of some Kami-damned Legend that sounded more like a child's bedtime story than something realistic. Nevertheless, the warrior took one last look at his wrist. The mark was still done against his skin, the golden square in the center reflecting off the moon's light.

_That's another one._ He thought to himself. _Where DID I get this from...? _He gave a large yawn. _Too many questions I don't feel like getting into..._and with that, and the stars above his head shining proudly in the sky, his head hit the soft cave wall and he slowly but surely fell into a deep sleep.

Or what _should have been_ a deep sleep...

* * *

_Bardock opened his eyes in shock, for his trained senses had picked up a small footstep, but everywhere he looked he saw darkness, piercing black darkness as far as the eye could see. But the ground was odd, everytime he took a step it felt and sounded like he was walking through snow. _

_He tried to reach his hand out to touch anything or feel around for something, but all he grasped at was air and the darkness in front of him._

"_You..." A soft voice echoed behind him. The warrior turned around in confusion to notice someone standing five feet away from him. It was a female, with Saiyan armor on and raven-like hair flowing down her back. At first, Bardock could not see who this was, but as his eyes adapted to the dark, he saw her straight away._

"_Naira..." He spoke in a passionate whisper. "I...have so much to ask you...!" He began to run towards her, but as he did, she didn't get closer. Instead, she appeared to be fading away. She took one look at Bardock and then spoke._

"_You abandoned us. You left us to perish on Vegeta..." She perked up a snarl. "I never want to see your face again." And with that, she completely faded into existence...just as Bardock was reaching out to grab her shoulder._

"_You let us die..." Another voice spoke behind him, but this time, the scarred Saiyan knew the voice. It was his best friend. Turning around, he saw him with a battle-reading expression pasted to his face like glue on paper._

"_If it wasn't for you...if you weren't so cocky...we'd still be alive!" He shouted in anger. "It was always your fault, always your demeanor attitude that killed us! Vegeta's destruction is _your_ fault Bardock!"_

"_Tora..." Bardock began, "It wasn't my fault! It was-" But he couldn't finish the last sentence, for his best friend had already disappeared, wrapped in the shadows of darkness._

"_...weak..."_

"_...you don't have what it takes..."_

"_...you're weak, just like the rest of them..."_

"_...shut up..." The warrior snarled. He felt his _ki_ running amok inside himself, rising and boiling with his Saiyan fury gradually climbing._

"_...do you hate me?..." He heard a deep voice speak.  
"...I said..." His _ki_ burst to life around himself with his growing hatred tearing at his soul._

"_...you are WEAK..." The voice spoke. Bardock assumed it to be Death, the other one of the three._

"_...shut...shut up..." He practically shouted to the darkness above him. Whatever was torturing him and playing tricks with him he wanted to kill. Kill it now and make it stop._

"_Do you understand me...?" The voice kept taunting. The Saiyan could feel the darkness closing in around him, tightening the air. It was almost hard to breathe._

"_I mean it!" Bardock could barely breathe and almost dropped to the ground, but he looked frantically around for any signs of movement or listened in for a heartbeat. But all he heard was his own breathing and throbbing head._

"_You are...WEAK!" The voice shouted once again, this time physically wrapping it's dark grip on his throat. Taken aback and by surprise, the warrior stumbled backwards. He could barely breathe at this point. However, if he wanted to leave alive, he'd have to escape somehow. He took ahold of what felt like an arm on his throat and gripped it hard, snapping it with surprising strength that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. But as he did so, the darkness made it's last move, wrapping itself around the warrior in an insanely tight grip. He tried to wiggle free, but it did not work. He was stuck. Utterly, firmly stuck._

"_Let...go!" He snarled, trying to break free. But all of a sudden...clapping. A slow clapping. And in front of him appeared a figure with a cloak on and the hood up. He couldn't see his eyes at all._

"_This is the warrior I was perceived to meet? You're weak. Defenseless. You don't have what it takes." He chuckled to himself._

"_Let me...GO!" Bardock shouted once more. "I don't care who the fuck you are or what the fuck you want, I just want out so I can have the pleasure of ripping out your heart."_

"_Ohoho..." He took a step forward, placing a finger on Bardock's chin, lifting it to look into his shadow-like eyes. "Feisty, aren't we?" He gave a long smile. "Your eyes say it all. Anger. Death. Destruction. You want to kill me don't you?"  
"YES!"_

"_Good luck with that boy. You can't break out of the darkness..." He took a step back._

"_Just watch me!" He tried summoning up his _ki_ to prove his point, but it was as if he had lost complete control of it. His energy was trapped by some sort of a lock. And everytime he tried to break free, the grip would get tighter and tighter on him. This went on for a good few minutes until it was almost unbearable, and meanwhile, the hooded figure stood off to the side, watching the whole thing._

_And finally, the warrior felt himself losing consciousness. Every square pixel of his vision started fading out one by one. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate that he would be trapped here forever._

_Until..._

"_Don't give in to it..."_

_His eyes shot open. Whatever that was, it was Naira's voice. Calling out to him. Telling him _not_ to give up. And under no circumstance would a Saiyan EVER give up...!_

_...Never..._

_It would not end this way. It couldn't end this way._

"_You don't...understand..." Bardock chuckled to himself. A yellow highlight ran through his hair. "I'm a Saiyan, don't you see that...?" He raised his head to stare at the hooded figure so he could stare back into his now teal eyes. "We have... a lot of rules, y'know..." His jagged aura around himself flashed a gold color. "But there's one that's been drilled into my mind ever since I started training..."_

"_And what would that be? To run with your tail between your legs?" The figure laughed._

"_Not at all. It's to never..." He struggled harder, actually pushing the darkness away. "Ever..." He broke into a forced snarl. "Under _any_ circumstance..." His aura gained a flame-like appearance, turning a now golden color. "GIVE UP!"_

_And with the shout that erupted, the darkness was pushed away, forced back to hiding in the deepest corners of Hell. And now standing there was the true warrior himself, teal, burning eyes now locked on the one who had did this to him. Slamming his foot on the ground, he charged at this person, leaving behind himself a golden streak from the excess aura radiating off of him. But when he came to deliver a roundhouse kick, all he hit was air. He landed softly and looked about._

"_They call you Kin, n'eh?" A much softer voice echoed. Turning around in a blaze, he saw nothing. He wouldn't fall for this aga-_

"_My name is Hirox. You can't see me...but I can see you..."_

_The warrior's eyes widened. "I don't believe you."_

"_So that mark on your arm isn't real then?"_

"_Grr..." The warrior snarled. "Tell me now! Where _are_ you!?" _

"_Bardock...listen to me!"_

_The warrior drew back and stood still. He hadn't told his name to anyone but Pain. Slowly, he faded out of his Super Saiyan state and reeled back from a second of exhaustion. When he returned, he took a deep sigh._

"_Better?"_

"_Better..."_

"_Now listen to me. I'm proud of you, you know. I've been watching you for a long time. You were destined for this greatness. I knew it from the time you saved Naira from Kale in school. You stopped Chilled...but that battle's not forgotten."_

"_Not forgotten!?" Bardock shouted. "What'dya mean!?"_

"_Chilled and his father, Ize, are still out there boy. Chilled's not dead. He's alive. And he's coming back as a robot, but with his consciousness remaining. He will destroy what he came to destroy."_

"_Shit!" Bardock slapped a hand to his face. "I thought I had killed him off with my Final Spirit Cannon...he took it head on...!"_

"_But he somehow survived. Listen to me. He will be here in a little less than a year. But we have bigger problems than that. Dream hasn't told you about the Five Souls yet right?"  
"No." The warrior crossed his arms._

"_There are five souls trapped inside instrument players. These souls are what bind Death to Hell. However, if the child's bodies are brought to the lock...dead...he will return. For now, your top priority must be to protect Priscila and Ra."_

"_Ra?"_

"_You'll meet him later. Please promise me you'll protect her. I trust you. You're the only hope left for this world." A laugh was heard. "And you'll get to kill people; they're worth the challenge..."_

"_Count me in!" Bardock raised a fist. A good challenge was worth the whole protecting aspect of it. So long as he remained in the past, it was his job to make sure chaos didn't ensue._

_And as long as he got to fight tough enemies, it was pretty...chill with him._

* * *

_**Hellz yeah! I wanted to write Hirox's Dream for some time! At least I didn't have Bardock go SSJ2 in the second chapter like I did LAST time in Dragon Ball Future! Ah, those were the days of being a noob. I can tell that I've come pretty dang far guys. I'm proud of myself.**_

_**So, clarification here, Naira is Bardock's OC wife (No, not Fasha -fangirls gasp-). So anyways, I'll be lost on the next chapter until I think again, and as all writers do, my best ideas come to me in the shower! Sayonara!**_


End file.
